Criminal Revolution Militia
The Criminal Revolution Militia (Or C.R. Militia) was created within the same universe as Dave "Stalker" Chappy and Explozevo. The militia was formed to fight against the Criminal Revolution sweeping across the world, but more specifically, New York City. The militia contains a wide variety of often silly characters who speak with a very urban accent, with few members being an exception. Majority of the members are rackless and bear immense hatred towards one another. The only thing that keeps the militia from tearing itself apart is the fact that they all share the same goal: peace. Nearly every member is also equipped with at least 1 automatic rifle, two semi-automatic firearms, one shotgun, one firearm for sniping, two pistols, and two knives. Some members have more or less of this equipment, as seen with the Rambo Ripoff and his bazooka, or the Spongebob Brigade's grenades. They are known to be more likely to share camaraderie between each other if they are having fun at the expense of an enemy, such as the Locust Horde, as seen when Sans starts to poke fun at the Locusts from within the second Bone Zone. Notable Members Trashcanhead/ Trash Face/ Trashknight Trashcanhead was present at the party who explored a camp containing Undyne, Papyrus, Robocop, Big Band, and more. He was initially shown to be an imbecile who was a heavy user of drugs, primarily cocaine. His outfit is composed of a dark-red hoodie, blue jeans, tennis shoes, a bullet proof vest worn over his hoodie, and a metallic trash can with a rectangular eye-hole cut out that adorns his head. After a cocaine induced spar with Undyne, Trashcanhead became fatally injured and was saved by a Dog Salad from Frisk. After this, Trashcanhead learned that the wacky characters around him were real, and worked to become their friends. Their good influence on him has lead him to give away some food to starving members of the militia and even throw away his stash of cocaine. Despite his silly and unintelligent nature, Trashcanhead has been shown to take certain moments very seriously, especially moments concerning his newfound friends and their safety. Toaster Tommy Toaster Tommy was a brief character who found The Toaster laying in the snow. His outfit seemed to be composed of toasters attatched to his body with tape and string. After doing unspeakable things of a sexual nature to the Toaster, his victim delivered a powerful electric shock. Afterwards, we learn Toaster Tommy was a cocaine dealer. Duct-Tape Mummy The Duct-Tape Mummy was a brief character who was covered head-to-toe in duct tape and attempted to fight Trashcanhead for his burger. Trashcanhead beat the mummy, after demanding he not curse in front of Frisk, by ripping all of the mummy's duct tape off of his body. We later see the mummy is now a naked man who runs around screaming gibberish who likes to sleep next to DodoRex for warmth. Eric Rekop Eric is most known for his uncontrollable temper and rampages. While useful for taking down domestic terrorists, his anger normally resulted in the death of others. He has a love of tabletop games, despite the anger that comes with his losing. Despitw this, he is loyal to his cause and is prone to sudden bursts of maturity uncommon for many members of the militia. Though he seems to not be so angry at everything anymore since Frisk spared him after Eric accidentally killed his own brother. Due to Frisk's kindness, Eric gave away his favorite gun to the child, saying ,"I want you to have this, kid. You'll.. Use it a lot better than I have," Notable Sub-Brigades There are a total of five prominent brigades within the Criminal Revolution, some more infamous than others and all are unique other than the single trait that they share: They are bad news, but provide a service to the militia to keep the militiamen tolerant of the atrocities committed by said brigade. Spongebob Brigade The Spongebob Brigade consisted of an adult man dressed in a Spongebob costume and several children dressed as other characters from the cartoon. It would seem the man had brainwashed the children into following his every command and believing the world around the was a warped version of Bikini Bottom. Afer their van was sucked underground, the man commanded one child kill himself before seeing that Diablo had them surrounded by Locust. In response, the adult had the children surround him as he blew them all up with grenades. His final words were, "Shiver me timbers." Golfing Brigade The Golfing Brigade is the self-proclaimed ammunition manufactuory for all of the CR Militia. It is composed of 15 'gentlemen' under one 'head gentleman'. They all seem to speak in poorly constructed British accents and maintain a facade of civility and kindness while viewing themselves as superior to other members of the militia. As said before, this is just a facade. The Golfing Brigade is ruthless and will not think twice about shooting another member of the militia for even the smallest of insults. The leader of the brigade is even more vile, threatening to murder other gentlemen if they speak out of accent, and has done so before. However, once Big Band catches wind of the many deaths at the hands of the Golfing Brigade, Big Band and the leader of the Golfing Brigade duel, and it is revealed that their ruthless behavior is a result of the leader's orders, and that the Golfing Brigade itself felt oppressed and afraid of the leader. Big Band beats the leader within an inch of his life, and then he is driven to death by the rest of the Golfing Brigade. They currently reside in a retractable three-story windmill. Members of the Golfers Brigade are dressed in tuxedos with the iconic golfing hat atop their head. They go nowhere without their golfing bags which contain their firearms and golf clubs, along with a few golf balls. Tank Brigade This brigade contains the militiamen responsible for operating the many functions within the heavily modified tank that the militia revolvs around. They also happen to be the only ones with the knowledge of said tank's operations due to their tampering with the controls to ensure no other man could drive the tank properly but them. Due to the tank's significance to the militia, this brigade in particular can get away with a whole lot, though publicly, it doesn't seem like they do anything so bad other than being heavily apathetic to personal problems. But we all know how thw brigade's work. Category:Groups